1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device having a display screen capable of sliding and rotating on a primary base.
2. Related Art
The structure of a conventional notebook generally includes two main parts, i.e., a primary base and a screen connected with the primary base via a revolving shaft mechanism. When the notebook is used, the display screen of the notebook will be opened.
Currently, a portable computer platform called Ultra Mobile Personal Computer (UMPC) is available in market. The size of the UMPC is between that of a personal digital assistant (PDA) and that of an ultra slim notebook. As the UMPC is light, thin, small, and chic, it can be placed into a pocket, which is very convenient to carry along. Similarly, the UMPC also includes a primary base and a display screen, and has built-in WLAN and built-in multimedia player, so as to meet the requirements on communication, entertainment, and information, etc. As the display screen is slidably mounted on the primary base, when being pushed, the display screen slides and moves along rails opened in the primary base. When the UMPC is not used, the display screen covers a keyboard on the primary base; and when the UMPC needs to be used, the display screen is pushed to slide away to expose the keyboard. However, the display screen can only slide on the primary base, when a user needs to operate the keyboard, the viewing angle and viewing position are greatly limited, and the selectivity is very low, which is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,226 discloses a mobile computer with a slidable display screen, so as to solve the viewing angle problem. The mobile computer includes a primary body and a display screen joined to the primary base. The primary base also has a keyboard; and the display screen slides along rails opened in the primary base, and it is capable of rotating relative to the primary base at specific positions on the rails. Thus, the display screen selectively covers or exposes the keyboard, and the rotation angle of the display screen can be further adjusted after the keyboard is exposed.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,927 also discloses a mobile computer, wherein a display screen is closely engaged with rails in a primary base, and a jointing member is disposed on the back of the primary base, so as to pivot the primary base on the back of the display screen. Thus, the display screen not only slides relative to the primary base, but also rotates forwards or backwards to get close to the primary base, such that the display screen faces the primary base or moves away from the primary base, which constitutes the operation modes of a notebook computer or a tablet computer respectively.
The display screen in the prior art is directly joined to the internal edge of the primary base, so as to allow the display screen to slide and move. However, there is a difference in height between the end surface of the primary base and the keyboard, which is inconvenient for the user to operate the keyboard.
Accordingly, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,420 discloses a portable computer, wherein the display screen is not directly joined with the primary base, which is convenient for operation. The portable computer includes an expansion base, a system module having a display panel, and a support module. The support mode is joined to the external edge of the system module with a sliding portion, and it is slidably disposed on a corresponding third side of the expansion base, such that the support module slides between a first side and a second side of the expansion base. Moreover, the portable computer further includes a supporting portion pivoted to the sliding portion and positioned separately, such that an angle of the system module relative to the expansion base can be changed accordingly, thus, the system module is slidable and separable.
In the prior art, the display screen is joined to the external edge of the primary base via the support module, and the moving and sliding actions are also achieved through the support module. As the support module is exposed, the user easily touches the support module and gets hurt, and the overall appearance is not optimal.